Banded Calcite
Banded Calcite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Comby. Appearance Banded Calcite resembles a humanoid harp. She is a big fusion, being a head taller than both Opal and Sugilite. The fusion has an oval shaped head and slants eyes with no visible sclera. She wears purple eye shadow and blush. Her hair is put up in a large high bun. Her gemstone is located where her nose should be and the left side of her chest. Banded Calcite's heart shaped torso wears a red striped blouse with poofy sleeves and a bright, oversized orange neck frill. It is being held up by a purple support. Because of this, she doesn't have a waist or legs. She has two differently sized arms with her right arm being twice as long as her left one. The left arm is holding a harp column which curves down to the base of the fusion. Hanging from that arm are seven harp strings. Banded Calcite's hands are wrapped around by a metal wristband and orange frills. Personality Banded Calcite is a dedicated as well as a talented harpist and singer. She's so serious when it comes to music that, if allowed, she could get lost in her practice for many millennia. She loves teaching others how to sing and play instruments, but has a strict method of doing so. Abilities Banded Calcite has standard Gem abilities. Outside of her expertise, Banded Calcite doesn't have any other abilities. It is possible that she may have inherited Fire Agate pyrokinesis but has never used it. The fusion herself isn't suited for combat either. Skillsets * Harp Playing: A skill she gained thanks to Fire Agate's knowledge in playing the guitar. Banded Calcite can play the harp strings attached to her body efficiently, despite only using one arm. Her harp playing is said to produce a calming effect to whoever listens to it. * Singing: Banded Calcite is an excellent singer, something passed down by both Comby and Fire Agate. Her singing can, like her harp playing, calm anyone who listens to it. Trivia * The name of Banded Calcite's fusion dance is "Harmonize". It has many meanings, but definitions like adding notes to a melody to produce a tune and producing a pleasing visual combination seems best suited for this fusion. * Banded Calcite is considered a joke fusion as she was made for April Fools Day. Gemology * Banded calcite is, as stated by its name, a banded variety of calcite, a carbonate mineral. ** It has a chemical composition of CaCO3 , a hardness of 3, and a trigonal crystal system. * Calcite banding occurs when calcium carbonate precipitates from a solution of dissolved calcium carbonate and ground water. It is then deposited within a large fissure in the host rock and parallel bands are created as more calcium carbonate precipitates. * Calcite generally can come in multiple colors: white, yellow, red, orange, blue, green, brown, gray, and more. ** Multiple colored banding can occur from small changes in chemical composition of water during precipitation. * Banded calcite is often associated with onyx for its similar banding and has many misnormer names because of it. These name include Mexician onyx, banded calcite onyx, and alabaster onyx. Despite that, calcite and onyx are two separate minerals. * Being extremely common, calcite is often referred as an ubiquitous mineral meaning it can be found anywhere and in igneous, sedimentary, and metamorphic rocks. * Calcite defines the value 3 on the MOHs hardness scale. * Calcite is the most used mineral on Earth. It is used for things like construction, abrasive, agricultural soil treatment, construction aggregate, pigment, pharmaceutical and more. * It got its name from Latin "calx" meaning lime. * Metaphysically, banded calcite is an amplifier stone. It helps clears negative energy and brings in positive ones. It also helps with meditation and mental balance. Gemstones Gallery Harmonize.png|Banded Calcite's fusion dance. BC-sheet.png|Banded Calcite character sheet BC-Height.png|Height chart featuring Banded Calcite and several other characters. Category:Wyntergems Category:Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Multi-colored Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Fan Fusions Category:Calcites Category:Carbonate Gems